Acceptes-tu cette rose ?
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Parodie du Bachelor : Sage impose à Albafica de participer à l'émission culte pour trouver le prince charmant. Il devra se décider entre tous ses prétendants. Lequel ravira son cœur ?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je publie cet OS invraisemblable truffé de bêtises nappée à la sauce n'importe nawak. Du grand délire, je me suis fais plaisir. Ce texte reprend l'émission culte le _Bachelor, gentleman célibataire_ avec les personnages de TLC, pour en faire une parodie. Elle n'est pas à prendre au sérieux du tout, du tout.

Résumé : Albafica participe malgré lui à l'émission du Bachelor sous l'influence de Sage. Il devra choisir entre ses trois prétendants. Lequel remportera son cœur ?

Rating : K

Pairing : Albafica/Manigoldo/Shion/Minos

Genre : Humour / Parodie

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Acceptes-tu cette rose ?**

**~Parodie du Bachelor~**

Sage en bon Pope qu'il était se souciait de ses chevaliers et de leurs tourments. Il prenait à cœur de les soutenir dans leurs difficultés et de leur remonter le moral. Et là justement il en avait plus qu'assez des plaintes d'Albafica chevalier des poissons, plus bel homme de toute la garde. Il pouvait avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds mais non, monsieur n'arrivait pas à trouver la chaussure qu'il lui conviendrait. Sous prétexte de fausses excuses du genre « et j'ai le sang empoisonné, personne ne peut me toucher », « ma malédiction… », « et je dois vivre en exclu », et patati et patata…

Il décida de remédier au problème. En secret il l'inscrit à l'émission télévisée appelée le _Bachelor, le gentleman célibataire_. Après s'être trouvé son âme sœur, Sage espérait que son chevalier cesserait de pleurnicher sur sa solitude. Lui, ça lui ferait des vacances. Mais Manigoldo, disciple et fouille-merde de son état, vit sur le bureau de son maître la fiche d'inscription. Aussitôt il en prit une également et la remplit pour participer à ce jeu et devenir un des prétendants de son doux prince toxique. Le chevalier du cancer aimait son collègue, il possédait une photo de lui qu'il fit agrandir en poster pour le plaquer au dessus de son lit, dans son temple. Chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher il embrassait son soupirant virtuel.

Il fanfaronna aux arènes devant Shion le disciple du frère de son propre maître, autrement dit de son demi-frère. Le bélier piqué au vif – et non ce n'est pas un scorpion – ragea en lui-même. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un vulgaire crabe gagne le cœur du bel Albafica ! Malgré qu'un fruit de mer aille parfaitement avec une poiscaille… Lui aussi voulut s'inscrire. Il fit un scandale à Hakurei tout le long de la semaine. Pour se débarrasser de son disciple il consentit à l'inscrire à ce jeu. Il pourrait aller partir bronzer à Jamir avec son frangin. Et par le fait boire des cocktails « lait de Yack-vodka ».

Minos aux Enfers siégeait à son poste honorifique de deuxième juge en titre. A une réunion hebdomadaire Alone informa ses spectres de la nouvelle lubie du Pope en ce qui concerne la participation de ses chevaliers au Bachelor. Minos lui demanda :

-« Majesté, puis-je moi aussi participer à ce jeu ? »

-« Pourquoi Minos étoile céleste de la Noblesse ? »

-« Pour qu'il y ait un représentant des Enfers à ce jeu bien sûr »

-« Mouais… Tu mens Minos ! Dis-moi la véritable raison ! »

-« Et bien moi aussi je veux trouver l'âme sœur, personne ne veut de moi ! »

Alone se prit le menton dans la main et réfléchit. Puis après quelques secondes déclara :

-« C'est vrai Minos, personne ne veut de toi… Tu n'as aucune chance ici… Alors soit, pourquoi pas. Si ça peut te rendre heureux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Il te faut prendre une fiche d'inscription et la remplir, puis tu pourras participer aux sélections »

-« Oh merci majesté, vous me comblez »

* * *

Sur la fiche d'inscription on pouvait y lire :

Nom : Griffon

Prénom : Minos

Nationalité : Tartarien

Fonction : Second juge des Enfers

Hobbies : torturer les pauvres humains peuplant cette Terre

Sport pratiqué : contorsionniste (surtout sur les autres)

Sexualité : aucune

Attente concernant le jeu : trouver l'âme sœur qui saura me comprendre, et surtout qui acceptera de souffrir pour moi

Physique : beau gosse

* * *

Au Sanctuaire Sage annonça sa trahison à Albafica dans la salle popale.

-« Mais enfin Sage ! Grand Pope ! Imminence crabesque ! Je ne veux pas moi ! J'ai ma fierté ! »

-« Fierté de quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de gémir à longueur d'année que tu es seul. J'en ai marre, d'ailleurs tout le monde en a marre. Mais surtout moi, vu que tu es mon plus proche voisin. Tu participeras à cette émission, c'est un ordre et on ne discute pas un ordre »

-« Mais non c'est la honte ! Tout le monde va me prendre pour un cas désespéré qui n'est pas capable de se trouver un petit-ami tout seul ! »

-« Mais Albafica… C'est ce que tu es, un atrophié sentimental. Moi je ne fais que t'aider. Point final »

-« Et je peux connaître au moins l'identité de mes prétendants ou c'est trop vous demander ? »

-« Pas du tout, ce n'est pas un secret. Il y aura Shion, mon petit Mani gentil et un dénommé Minos »

-« Hiii ! Pardon ? Vous ne pouviez pas me trouver autre chose que des mochetés ? »

-« Alba ! Ne dis pas que Mani est moche ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il possède un certain charme, certes difficilement identifiable mais un charme tout de même. Quant à Shion, ça je te confirme que oui effectivement, il n'est pas chouette mais bon. Il faut découvrir aussi l'aspect du cœur, voir au-delà des apparences… Le physique ne fait pas tout dans la vie tu sais… »

Résigné Albafica sortit les écailles entre les jambes comme on dit.

OoOoO

L'équipe de tournage arriva, la première chose que firent les scripts de l'émission c'est de dresser le portrait du Bachelor à savoir Albafica. Ce qui donna ceci :

« Albafica est un jeune homme à la beauté vénale, seul depuis toujours il recherche l'âme sœur qui saura le combler. Cœur pur, noble, digne il aime aider les pauvres filles perdues au coin des rues et se faire tuer pour rien en protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin.

Hypochondriaque il s'estime porteur d'une contamination sanguine contagieuse, ce qui rend son rapport aux autres difficile. Cependant ce jeune homme altruiste possède un cœur en or, il n'aspire qu'à trouver le prince charmant qui saura le combler.

Ses passions sont l'horticulture, les rapaces ainsi que l'horticulture. Albafica est notre gentleman célibataire, trouvera-t-il l'amour ? Vous allez le découvrir »

* * *

La soirée de présentation se déroulait dans le treizième temple sous l'œil bienveillant de Sage – il soudoya quelques caméramans pour qu'ils filment Manigoldo plus que les autres participants –, les candidats attendaient Albafica.

Cocktails à la main les prétendants se dévisageaient les uns des autres. Manigoldo se sentait supérieur à Shion, ce dernier toisait Minos, et ce même personnage assassinait du regard le cancer. Albafica fit enfin son apparition en toge blanche courte qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ceinture dorée lui entourant la taille. Une de ses épaules était nue et le drapé laissait voir la courbure de ses reins. Les trois candidats en perdirent leur grec, la bave coulait déjà de leurs bouches avides.

Albafica détailla sans enthousiasme les trois hurluberlus qui se tenaient devant lui. Puis il alla discuter avec chacun des hommes comme se veut la tradition dans cette émission. Le premier qui eut le privilège à une entrevue privée fut Manigoldo qu'il connaissait déjà. Ils s'assirent à l'écart sur un banc en pierre près de Star Hill. Là où les étoiles réverbèrent la lumière de l'astre lunaire… Tout confus qu'il était, Manigoldo baissait la tête rougissant en triturant son pantalon. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard d'Albafica. Celui-ci s'ennuya assez rapidement après avoir fait les demandes et les réponses. Il passa au suivant. Et Shion vint à son tour prendre place à ses côtés. D'emblée il lui prit les mains en le bombardant de déclarations plus nunuches les unes que les autres, et en lui récitant des poèmes en atlantes. En dernier ce fut le tour de Minos. D'abord intimidé par la beauté de son prétendant, il reprit vite ses esprits en lui faisant des compliments plus graveleux les uns que les autres. Il lui expliqua même ce qu'il lui ferait une fois seul avec lui… Milles et unes tortures provenant de tous les âges confondus. Au fond de lui sans se l'avouer Albafica sentit le frisson du désir lui parcourir l'échine. Ce Minos avait l'air d'être intéressant, si un jour cependant il pourrait apercevoir plus nettement son visage dissimulé sous sa masse de cheveux…

OoOoO

La seconde partie de l'intrigue allait se dérouler, à savoir les rendez-vous privés avec chacun d'entre eux. Comme le budget manquait, l'émission se vu raccourcie très nettement, Albafica n'avait pas des semaines devant lui pour faire son choix. Il devait se dépêcher le plus rapidement possible, ou en langage clair : il devait se manier le torchon de choisir pour pouvoir boucler les épisodes !

Premier « date » Manigoldo

Le rendez-vous se déroulait sur la plage, l'après-midi fut consacrée à la baignade parmi les dauphins. Comme il n'y avait pas de sous dans les caisses, les dauphins furent remplacés par des poissons rouges. Albafica nageait dans les eaux limpides de la mer, sortit telle une sirène hors de l'eau, gouttes ruisselantes le long de ses cheveux. Manigoldo s'étrangla avec son coca. Il était en maillot de bain, torse nu dévoilant ainsi sa musculature crabesque aux yeux du bleuté. Son corps doré, les muscles roulants de ses abdos firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique au Bachelor. S'en était fait, il tomba amoureux de Manigoldo !

Le dîner se passa des plus paisiblement, le cancer parlait un peu plus mais ce n'est pas ça qui plut au poisson. Non. Lui il ne lui demandait pas de parler, juste d'être point. D'être en enlevant sa tunique trop encombrante. Le cancer lui offrit une rose, que le doux prince accepta avec joie, en la balançant sournoisement au pied de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire des roses franchement ?

A l'écart des caméramans – croyaient-ils – Albafica sauta au cou de son premier prétendant pour lui rouler une pelle d'enfer. Il n'arrêtait plus son étreinte et fit suffoquer l'italien. Le médecin secouriste dut intervenir pour le réanimer.

Deuxième « date » Shion

Le rendez-vous se passait dans les ruines antiques des temples grecs. Le soleil de plomb accablait le pauvre Shion, il perlait de transpiration. Tout en gravissant les gravats de pierres il déclamait sa flamme sans retenue au doux poisson. Celui-ci s'en contre fichait comme de sa première couche culotte. Lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de pouvoir admirer les pectoraux tendus du bélier en transparence sous sa toge humide. Sa chevelure vénitienne formait comme un halo doré, un peu vert pomme sur les bords forts agréables. La présence du bélier mit les sens en émois d'Albafica, s'en était fait il tomba amoureux de Shion !

Le diner se déroula plus intensément que le premier. Sous la table le douzième gardien faisait du pied au premier avec un regard libidineux qui en disait long. Shion lui récita un poème en latin, ce qui ne toucha pas le Bachelor. Lui, voulait plonger ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse et découvrir lui-même les plaisir atlantes. A l'écart de l'équipe de tournage qui n'en perdit pas une miette, on voyait Albafica allongé sur Shion au bord de la plage entrain de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Troisième « date » Minos

Le rendez-vous se passait au centre ville de Rodario – oui centre ville disons plutôt petite bourgade – parmi les dédales de pierres et des maisons pittoresques. Minos lui faisait la cours tel un gentleman des temps anciens, c'est-à-dire en lui décrivant toutes les lubricités et outrages qu'il voulait lui faire subir. Tortures, séquestrations, humiliations sexuelles. Albafica sentit son corps devenir aussi brûlant qu'un brasier ardent, cet étrange personnage lui mettait les hormones en vrac. Il détailla sa bouche fine carnivore, son corps aussi blanc qu'un cachait d'aspirine et vit une demi-seconde ses yeux de pervers sortit tout droit d'un HP. S'en était fait, il tomba amoureux de Minos !

Le diner se déroula agréablement, entre rires sadiques et regards obscènes. Albafica avait la main de son troisième prétendant qui partait à la conquête de son entre jambe. Nullement offusqué il n'attendit pas de se mettre à l'écart pour sauter au cou de Minos, de le faire tomber à la renverse, pour à son tour partir à la conquête et de sa bouche, mais également de son moineau d'amour… Le superviseur du plateau dut intervenir pour les arrêter : l'intrigue allait beaucoup trop vite.

OoOoO

A la cérémonie de la rose, Albafica se tenait vêtu d'une toge semi-transparente laissant apercevoir quelques parties de son corps tel son nombril, son dos, ses longues jambes et son ventre. En faite on voyait quasiment tout de lui.

Les trois prétendants se postaient en rang l'un à côté de l'autre. L'on pouvait entendre des murmures et des menaces de mises à morts de la part de chacun. Albafica prit la parole tenant une rose rouge dans ses mains :

-« Mani, veux-tu venir s'il te plait ? »

Il vint jusqu'au candidat principal.

« Mani tu sais que je t'apprécie. Nous avons partagés des moments précieux les deux, c'est pourquoi je te le demande… Acceptes-tu cette rose ? »

La larme à l'œil et la voix cassée l'italien répondit :

-« Oui ! Oui Alba je le veux ! »

Le poisson lui tendit la rose qu'il prit aussitôt. Il continua dans sa lancée :

-« Shion… Viens s'il te plait »

Le bélier se posta en face le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Nous avons un lien fort qui s'est créé. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments en ta compagnie. Je ne veux pas les voir s'envoler… Shion acceptes-tu cette rose ? »

-« Oh oui mon bel Alba, j'en suis honoré »

Il prit la rose et posa un baiser délicat sur la main du gentleman célibataire.

-« Minos, viens s'il te plait »

Dans une démarche snobinarde au plus haut point, il vint à son tour prendre place pour recevoir le verdict.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, j'espère que tu en as conscience… Minos, notre rendez-vous à été des plus beaux. J'aimerais apprendre à plus te connaître… Acceptes-tu cette rose ? »

En la prenant il garda la main d'Albafica dans la sienne, la porta à sa bouche pour embrasser le poignet.

-« Oui… Ma petite rose qui pique, je veux continuer de découvrir tous tes trésors »

Il rejoignit les deux autres prétendants. Albafica admira le tableau : devant lui trois apollons au corps ravageurs n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part pour passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il partit se coucher des rêves pleins la tête…

OoOoO

Les derniers rendez-vous en tête à tête allaient avoir lieux, le moment crucial se profilait… Une journée et une nuit avec l'être chéri… Concernant cette saison, il s'agirait de trois jours et trois nuits, mais Albafica ne parvenait pas à choisir. En faite il ne voulait pas choisir mais garder les trois pour lui tout seul.

Date Manigoldo

Le séjour se passait à Venise ville des amoureux par excellence. Ils firent un tour en gondole, se promenèrent dans la vielle ville, chassèrent deux ou trois rats intrusifs en se mangeant des yeux. Se tenant main dans la main. Manigoldo plus loquace lui parlait en italien de sa voix éraillée tellement sensuelle. Des frissons envahirent le corps d'Albafica, il le renversa dans la gondole pour s'emparer de ses lèvres latines.

Ils n'attendirent pas le soir pour s'enfermer dans la chambre nuptiale. Le Bachelor se dévêtit prestement pour se jeter comme un affamé sur le corps tentateur du cancer. Enfin lui aussi goûtait aux joies de la chair ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Ils s'aimèrent toute la fin de journée et toute la nuit.

Date Shion

Le voyage se déroula dans les ruines de l'Atlantide, fait rarissime pour le signaler, la production retrouva des subventions de derrière les fagots pour payer le séjour. Ville engloutie ils se retrouvèrent sous la mer – non ce n'était pas le domaine du dieu Poséidon – l'équipe eut du mal à filmer avec l'eau qui recouvrait les objectifs mais ils se débrouillèrent. Shion et Albafica visitèrent ces ruines, tombèrent sur un ou deux monstres sous-marins puis mangèrent dans une ruine moins endommagée que les autres.

Un vieux fantasme refit surface… Faire l'amour sous l'eau… C'était comment ? Albafica attira Shion à l'écart près de colonnes en ruines et le plaqua sans attendre une minute de plus. Prit de frénésie il dévora la peau tendre du bélier pour se laisser malmener contre le sol pierreux. Les poissons en furent choqués et pour le coup rapportèrent tout au dieu des Mers.

Date Minos

Le dernier rendez-vous se passa en Norvège, au cœur des fjords. Grand paysage vaste et sauvage. Ils péchèrent le hareng ensemble pendant que Minos continuait ses sous-entendus plus qu'explicites. Il détailla son anatomie de long en large pour faire naître le désir de la part d'Albafica. Puis ils firent une promenade dans les étendues neigeuses en s'enlaçant par la taille. De sentir le pouls – oui Minos a un pouls bien qu'il soit spectre – de son soupirant et sa chaleur fit tourner la tête au poisson. Sans un préambule de plus il le poussa dans la neige pour commencer des préliminaires bien engagés.

Faire l'amour dans la neige et bien ça donne froid aux fesses, telle est la conclusion que tira le bel Albafica en enlevant ses habits pour s'enfourner sur Minos. Ils n'attendirent pas de se retrouver au chaud dans l'igloo prévu pour s'ébattre sans pudeur. Quelques rennes vinrent regarder le curieux spectacle de deux humains bramant à corps et cris.

OoOoO

De retour au Sanctuaire pour la délibération, tous les participants étaient présents. Personne ne savait que le digne chevalier à la rose n'était qu'une petite dépravée en chaleur. Et personne ne savait qu'il avait fricoté avec les trois d'ailleurs, sauf les téléspectateurs et TV magasine. Sa photo s'épinglait toutes les semaines en première page, un téléspectateur mécontent au surnom de _Popo_ envoya même une lettre de mécontentement pour indiquer son indignation devant un tel programme !

Bref, tous étaient réunis en attendant le verdicte. Sage était de la fête également, lui espérait que son petit Mani joli soit choisi. Il voulut tricher en modifiant les votes, seulement dans cette émission il n'y avait pas de votes.

Hakurei restait derrière son poste de télévision en se rongeant les ongles, il espérait plus que tout que son Shion soit choisi. Oui ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il possédait des cheveux verts chiassouse mais bon personne n'est parfait n'est-ce pas ?

Alone écoutait la retransmission à la radio accompagné de ses cent huit spectres – les ondes passent mal en Enfers – en priant Satan roi des démons que Minos gagne le cœur du beau Bachelor.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Albafica droit comme un « i » toussa pour attirer l'attention puis proclama d'une voix claire :

-« Mani, Shion, Minos venez vers moi »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

« Vous m'apportez tant de belles choses… Que dire… Je suis comblé… J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer trois hommes formidables. Vous êtes si différents et si complémentaires. Toi Mani, j'aime ta franchise, ta mine intimidé et ton rire enjoué. Je te garde pour les lundis, mardis. Toi Shion, j'aime ta spontanéité, ta joie de vivre, ta détermination. Je te garde pour les mercredis, jeudis. Et toi Minos, j'aime ta perversité, ta cruauté et ta déviance lubrique. Je viendrais te voir les vendredis et samedis. Je me reposerai les dimanches… Venez dans mes bras mes doux chéris… »

Sage intervint dans ce simulacre de téléréalité :

-« Oh ! Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Il n'a jamais été convenu que tu gardes les trois ! »

Albafica répliqua petit sourire en coin et clin d'œil malicieux :

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute Sage… Les lois de l'amour son impénétrables… Quitte à choisir, je garde les trois… »

Albafica s'en alla avec Manigoldo et Shion sous le bras, et Minos les suivants derrière lui pour se diriger jusqu'à son temple. Le Grand Pope souhaitait que son chevalier trouve l'amour, là pour le coup il fut triplement servi.

**FIN**


End file.
